


I Go To Japan

by PerkyGoth14



Category: Total Drama, iCarly
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-01-07 20:43:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerkyGoth14/pseuds/PerkyGoth14
Summary: Sky and Sammy go to visit Sky's cousin Sam in Nicktropolis along with her friends, Carly Shay and Freddie Benson just as iCarly is nominated in the Web Show awards and they must go to Tokyo, Japan to accept their possible rewards, but they go up against rival web show stars known as Yuki and Kyoko.





	1. Chapter 1

At the Podemski household, Sky was cleaning the garage with Sammy's help.

"Thanks for helping me." Sky said.

"What're friends for?" Sammy smiled.

"We're almost done," Sky observed. "Just need to dust everything down."

"No problem." Sammy replied before spinning herself like a tornado and dusted everything down.

Sky's eyes widened and her hair even stood on end, but she then flattened her hair with a sheepish giggle. "Thanks, you're 'Super'."

"Hey, careful, someone will hear you." Sammy laughed.

"Skylar?" Robert's voice asked.

"In here, Dad," Sky replied. "We're finished cleaning up the garage."

"Oh, that's good." Robert smiled.

"Hey, Mr. P." Sammy smiled back.

"What's up?" Sky asked.

"Would you like to go over to your cousin Samantha's place in Nicktropolis?" Robert asked. "That way you can see her and her friend Carly's web show in person."

"Sure, Dad." Sky accepted. After her first visit with Sam, they became close with each other after learning the truth about Sam's parents.

"That sounds amazing." Sammy said to Sky about visiting her cousin in Nicktropolis.

"I wonder what this week's debate is about?" Sky chuckled, knowing how Sam and Carly were at times.

"You're allowed to come too if you would like." Robert told Sammy.

"Well, I have nothing else to do, so sure." Sammy accepted.

"Thanks, Dad." Sky smiled.

"Of course, Skylar, whatever that makes you happy." Robert smiled back.

"When do we leave?" Sammy asked.

"As soon as possible." Robert replied.

"So sudden..." Sammy replied. "I'll go say goodbye to my mother."

"Hurry back!" Sky told her.

Sammy soon went home as Amy was out with her friends and Kara hummed to herself as she was washing the dishes. "Mom, we're going to Nicktropolis to see Sky's cousin, Sam Puckett." she then informed.

"All right, dear," Kara replied. "Your backpack is all packed up and ready to go. It's by the door."

"Wow, it's like you knew what I was gonna say." Sammy said to her mother in amazement.

"Well, honey, I still have superpowers, and that includes super-hearing." Kara giggled.

"Thanks, Mom," Sammy replied. "You're the best."

"Thanks," Kara smiled. "Have fun."

"You know I will." Sammy smiled back as she grabbed her backpack and headed out the door.

"Have a good time, sweetie." Kara smiled.

"Bye, Mom, I'll call you later!" Sammy smiled back as she went off to join Sky into going to see Carly and Sam in Nicktropolis.

"Luckily we can catch the boat early today." Sky said.

The two teenage girls got onto the boat with their backpacks.

"Have fun, girls, say hi for me." Robert smiled.

"We will!" Sky promised.

"See you in a few days!" Sammy called out as the boat then headed to Nicktropolis.

In Nicktropolis...

Sam, Carly, and Freddie sat together at the dock as they waited for Sky and Sammy to come over while checking out the website on Freddie's laptop.

"It's nice to have your cousin coming over, Sam." Carly said.

"It's no big..." Sam shrugged.

"At least she's nicer than you." Freddie muttered.

"What was that, Freddork?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, I said that I ate my mom's tuna casserole." Freddie lied.

"Of course you did, ya weenie." Sam rolled her eyes.

"Sam, be nice." Carly told her friend.

"Sure, Carls." Sam replied.

"Hey, guys, look!" Freddie noticed. "The boat is coming!"

Carly and Sam stood up beside Freddie as he closed the laptop. The boat dropped off everyone including Sky and Sammy.

"Hey, guys." Sky greeted.

"Hey, Sky, glad ya could make it." Sam nodded to her cousin.

"Thanks for inviting me," Sky smiled. "This is my best friend: Sammy McAuley."

"Hello, there." Sammy replied.

"Sammy and Sam?" Carly giggled. "That's kinda funny."

"Hey, I remember you both on Total Drama," Freddie replied. "I thought your name was Samey?"

"It's actually Sammy," The good twin corrected. "My sister just calls me that since I'm the younger twin."

"If you see someone who looks just like her with a mole on her cheek, it's Amy, her twin sister." Sky clarified.

"Yeah, you weenie." Sam scoffed to Freddie.

Freddie firmly frowned to Sam.

"Come with us," Carly told Sky and Sammy. "You can hang out at my place with Spencer and you can watch us film an episode of iCarly."

"Thank you, Carly." Sammy replied.

The teens followed the web show starlet to her apartment.

"Hey, you forgot to tie your shoes." Sam told Freddie.

"I don't know what you're-" Freddie said as he looked down at first only for Sam to flick him in the forehead.

Sam laughed while Freddie firmly pouted to her.

"Hey, kiddo." Spencer smiled as he sat on the couch.

"Hey, Spencer," Carly replied. "I'd like you to meet Sam's cousin: Sky Podemski. And this is her friend: Sammy McAuley."

"Hello." Sky greeted.

"Hi." Sammy added.

"Hey there!" Spencer smiled as he came to meet the girls.

"This is my brother, Spencer," Carly told Sky and Sammy. "He's an artist."

"Well, it's nice to finally meet a member of Sam's family who's not-" Spencer began.

Carly shook her head to her brother so he wouldn't say anything since Sam was in the room too.

"Uh... It's nice to meet you." Spencer smiled.

"Same here, Spencer." Sammy then said.

"We're gonna go and shoot a new iCarly episode." Carly told her brother.

"Okay, have fun." Spencer nodded.

"Mind if we watch?" Sammy asked.

"Sure, but you gotta be quiet on the set." Freddie replied.

"Sure thing, Freddie." Sky nodded respectively.

"Well, how very nice, Sky," Freddie smiled before glaring in emphasis to Sam. "Thank you, Sky."

Sam just rolled her eyes and sat on the swing that was built for their show.

"So, what's the swing set for?" Sky asked.

"Carly and Sam are gonna debate what they think is more important." Freddie explained.

Soon enough, the episode began and Freddie filmed the girls as they were swinging back and forth.

"Legs!" Carly said.'

"Pudding!" Sam argued.

"Legs!"

"Pudding!"

"Legs!"

"Pudding!"

"Legs!"

"Pud-Ding!"

"Come on," Carly said to her best friend. "Legs are important."

Sky and Sammy giggled as they watched Carly and Sam swing together.

"I'm not saying that legs aren't important," Sam replied. "I'm saying they're not as important as pudding."

"Okay, you're insane." Carly said.

"Not really." Sam muttered.

"Without legs, pants would be like 'Duh, what do we do now?!'." Carly explained.

"Objection!" Sam glared. "Pants can't talk."

"Why are we swinging?!" Carly asked.

"I don't know!" Sam shrugged.

The two girls soon got off of the swings together.

"Okay, this random debate is over." Carly decided.

"I won." Sam smirked.

"No, we're going to let the iCarly viewers decide." Carly told her.

"Fine..." Sam rolled her eyes. "Everyone at iCarly. com, look at the homepage and vote on what you think is more important."

"Legs..." Carly began.

"Or pudding!" Sam smirked.

"If you don't vote; we don't care." Carly warned.

The lights went off which made Sky and Sammy look nervous.

"RANDOM DANCING!" A guy's voice announced.

Carly and Sam soon danced together while Freddie bobbed his head to the beat while filming them. Sky and Sammy were also dancing to the beat until the lights came back on.

"Okay, later." Carly signed off.

"Pudding. Vote. Now!" Sam demanded.

At iCarly. dom, bye, later!" Carly added.

"And... We're clear!" Freddie said as he stopped filming.

"Well, what do you guys think?" Carly smiled to Sky and Sammy. "Enjoy the show?"

"That was amazing!" Sky smiled. "You guys are so funny."

"Especially with the random dancing." Sammy agreed.

"Glad that you liked it." Carly smiled back.

"Good show." Freddie nodded.

"Okay, let's go downstairs and snack it up." Sam decided.

Carly nodded and looked to Freddie. "You comin'?"

"You guys go ahead," Freddie said as he packed up. "I got some tech stuff to wrap up here."

"You wanna play on the swings?" Carly asked.

"Will you push me?" Freddie asked back.

"Yes." Carly accepted.

Freddie held onto the straps as he sat on the swing and Carly smiled as she came right behind him to push him. "Come on, join us, you two," He then told the former Total Drama contestants. "Sam's not going anywhere."

"I'll push you, Sammy." Sky added.

"Thanks, Sky." Sammy smiled as she then sat down next to Freddie.

Carly and Sky soon pushed Sammy and Freddie on the swings together.

"So, how long ago until you found out that Sam was your cousin?" Carly asked Sky.

"It was about two or three months ago when Dad told me about her." Sky explained.

"That must've been a bigger shock than when Freddie found out about Melanie." Carly replied.

"At least you're normal," Freddie said to Sky. "Are you sure that you're not related to Carly?"

"I'm afraid not, Freddie." Sky chuckled.

"Aww... But you're pretty too like Carly." Freddie replied.

"Why, thank you." Sky smiled.

"Okay, we gotta tell you this though," Carly remembered. "For the past couple of nights, we heard howling sounds at her house."

"Does she have a dog?" Sky asked.

"No." Carly shook her head.

"Yeah, I don't get it either..." Freddie shrugged. "It sounds more like a wolf to me than a dog anyway."

"Oh, Freddie, like Sam would have a wolf at her house." Carly sighed.

"I'd believe it." Freddie rolled his eyes.

"Plus she's been acting really weird... I mean, more than usual." Carly added.

"She barked, and I mean literally barked at Dash Baxter the other day." Freddie added.

"You mean she yelled at him?" Sammy asked.

"No, she barked like a dog..." Freddie explained. "I mean, I've always called Sam a dog, but sheesh!"

"And that one day when she aggressively attacked Megan Parker and Francis." Carly input.

"Uh, I'll talk to her about it later." Sky told them.

"Hey, guys, come on," Sam soon came back. "I'm getting hungry."

The four teens followed the blonde tomboy downstairs.

"So, has the voting come in yet?" Sam asked.

"Give me a sec." Freddie said as he checked the computer.

"You know legs are gonna beat pudding." Carly said to Sam.

"Don't bet on it," Sam replied. "Who wants a snack?"

"I'm good." Carly replied.

"Hey, toss me an apple." Freddie told Sam as he clicked the mouse.

"Red or green?" Sam asked as she came to the bowl on the table.

"Red, 'cuz green always gives me-" Freddie was about to explain.

Sam threw the red apple and hit Freddie on the head, knocking him out of his seat.

"Oh, sorry, I put a little too much heat on that." Sam smirked.

"Did you see what she did?!" Freddie groaned as he held his throbbing head.

"You should've asked for a muffin." Carly advised.

"Are you okay?" Sky asked the fallen boy.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thank you, Sky!" Freddie replied.

"Bring up the votes." Carly suggested.

"Looks like we already got around 12,000 votes, and and legs are ahead of pudding by about 20%." Freddie informed.

"Ha!" Carly smirked to her best friend.

"Idiots." Sam muttered as she ate her own chocolate pudding.

"Oh, we got a V-Mail." Freddie noticed.

"From who?" Carly asked.

"I dunno, someone from England." Freddie shrugged.

"Cool." Carly smiled.

"Play it!" Sam urged.

"England?" Sky and Sammy wondered.

'Greetings, iCarly,' A man on the screen greeted as he sat behind his desk. 'My name is Theodore Wilkins, I'm the vice chairman of the iWeb Awards, an international competition which seeks out the best web shows on the Internet, and I'm very pleased to announce that our committee has nominated iCarly in the category of Best Comedy.'

"Congratulations, you guys." Sky praised.

"Whoa!" Freddie beamed in amazement.

"We're nominated for best comedy web show!" Sam cheered.

"I know, I speak British!" Carly replied.

"Let's see what else he says." Sky suggested.

'The iWeb Awards would like to fly the iCarly team overseas, so that your show can compete at this year's live competition,' Theodore Wilkins continued. 'All expenses paid, of course.'

"This is insane!" Freddie cheered.

"They're gonna fly us overseas!" Carly beamed.

"I just hope it's not France." Sam muttered.

"Why?" Freddie asked.

"How come?" Carly added.

"It's full of French people." Sam stated.

"Oh, yeah." Sky realized.

"True." Sammy added.

'If you accept your nomination, please click on the 'Accept' button in the lower left corner of this v-mail.' Theodore Wilkins replied.

"Click on it!" Carly begged.

"I'm clicking it!" Freddie replied as he clicked the accept button.

'Your invitations, passes, and travel itinerary will be sent off to you tomorrow,' Theodore Wilkins informed. 'Congratulations, iCarly. We'll see you at the iWeb Awards.'

Everyone cheered and were very excited about the news they were given.

"Okay, this is the biggest thing to have ever happened to us." Carly smiled to the others.

"By far, and check it out, more people are voting for legs!" Freddie pointed out.

"Told you." Carly smirked to Sam.

"All I know is, you can't do this with legs." Sam said before flinging back her spoon and splatting pudding into Freddie's eye.

"Uh, you have a little pudding in your..." Carly uneasily tried to tell Freddie.

"I see it." Freddie muttered in misfortune.

"So, are you guys gonna stay at a hotel or what?" Sam asked Sky and Sammy.

"Probably." Sky shrugged.

"We have a guest room if you'd like to spend the night there," Carly offered. "Spencer made it just a couple of weeks ago."

"There's just one bed though, you guys will have to share," Spencer told Sky and Sammy. "Sorry, Sky, I didn't think you'd bring company."

"Uh, that's okay, I don't mind sharing a bed with Sammy." Sky blushed.

"Come on, I'll show you," Carly replied. "It's upstairs."

The two teens followed the website starlet to their room. It had a bed, closet, a TV, and a dresser.

"Wow, our own TV." Sky smiled.

"Do you like it?" Carly asked.

"It's wonderful, we love it." Sammy told the teen web star.

"Glad that you like it," Carly smiled. "Sometimes Sam sleeps here, but tonight she said she was going out, but she didn't say where."

"Make yourselves at home." Spencer also smiled to their guests.

"Holler if you need anything." Carly said before shutting the door on the two teens, leaving them by themselves.

Sky and Sammy then took out their backpacks and decided to get settled in.

"What Carly and Freddie said about Sam acting strange lately, is she a werewolf like you?" Sammy nervously asked Sky.

"If I tell you, do you promise not to tell anyone else?" Sky asked her.

"Yes, don't worry, I won't say anything to anybody else." Sammy promised.

"Then, yes," Sky nodded. "Sam is a wolf, but it seems like Carly and Freddie don't know."

"But how is that possible?" Sammy asked. "I thought that Sam's mother was your father's sister?"

"She is, but Sam's mom got bitten one night by the black sheep of the Wolfe Clan." Sky explained.

"Really?" Sammy cringed.

"Yes, Aunt Pam used to be such a sweet girl until that night..." Sky sighed softly about her paternal aunt.

"So, how did Sam get bitten?" Sammy asked.

"Aunt Pam bit her during one of their fights." Sky explained.

"Oh, my..." Sammy replied.

"Yeah," Sky sighed. "Sam doesn't like to admit it, but she has a rough family life, that's why she comes to Carly and Spencer's all the time."

"Poor Sam, I feel so bad for her," Sammy replied. "So, did her sister get bitten too?"

"No, just Sam." Sky replied.

"Can she control it?"

"I don't know for sure."

Sammy looked a little scared and worried. Soon enough, the two fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Sky and Sammy woke up after eating breakfast and were hanging out with Carly and Sam for the day until they were finally coming back to the building.

"You sure you don't mind if I hang at your place 'til dinner?" Sam asked Carly.

"Yeah, that's fine." Carly allowed.

"But don't you think that you should go home to be with Aunt Pam?" Sky suggested.

"What for?" Sam replied.

"'Cuz she's in bad with pneumonia?" Carly pointed out.

"I'm not a doctor." Sam shrugged.

The teenage girls went over to the counter to find a guy, looking in a mirror, trimming his wart.

"Hey, Lewbert." Carly greeted the man.

"WHAT?!" Lewbert replied. "I'm busy trimming my wart hairs!"

"Uh... Yeah... I was just wondering if I got a package yet from the iWeb Awards." Carly told the man.

"NO!" Lewbert glared. "NOW QUIT UPSETTING MY WART!"

"Um, are you sure?" Sammy asked. "Because this guy from England said he was gonna send it--"

Lewbert soon yelled painfully loud before storming off and slamming the door behind him as he left the front desk.

"Well..." Carly replied before mocking his scream back at him. "To you too!"

Sam mock screamed at Lewbert as well. The girls laughed and headed upstairs to Carly's apartment.

"You think Freddie is back from school yet?" Sam wondered.

"Yeah, he got a ride home, why?" Carly replied.

"Bet you he's looking through his peephole, waiting for you to get home." Sam smirked to Carly.

"Why you gotta tease Freddie, Sam?" Sky asked her cousin. "He's your friend."

"Because it's fun teasing that little weenie like your friend Jo does all the time, especially to that little pipsqueak other friend of yours." Sam replied.

"Besides, Freddie grew out of the whole peephole thing." Carly told Sam. 

"Uh-huh..." Sam smirked before banging on the door and a scream of pain was heard on the other side, and soon laughed at his misfortune.

Freddie then came out, holding his head.

"So, what's up?" Sam asked.

"I was not looking through my peephole waiting for you to come home." Freddie groaned.

"I know you weren't." Carly smiled innocently. 

"Good." Freddie nodded as he rubbed his head. 

"Peeper." Sam muttered. 

"What?" Freddie asked as they went inside Carly's door and it was pitch dark.

"Did the power go out or something?" Sammy asked.

"Okay, why is it dark in here?" Carly added.

"Because I made this!" Spencer beamed as he wore a helmet on his head with a giant light.

Everyone covered their eyes from the bright light and Freddie turned on the light.

"Why?" Sky asked Spencer.

"It's for jogging at night!" Spencer announced with a smile. "This baby puts out over 19,000 lumens. It can light up a football field."

"How long?" Freddie asked.

"'Til the battery runs out." Spencer replied as he showed a battery pack on his back.

"It's very unique, Spencer." Sammy commented.

"Where did you get the battery pack from?" Sky asked.

"I got it out of a Prius." Spencer smiled.

There was a knock at the door and Sammy opened it to see a frisky looking brown-haired woman.

"Oh, hi, Mrs. Benson." Carly smiled.

"Mom, what are you still doing here?" Freddie asked his mother. "I thought you left for your pottery class."

"I tried to, but my Prius wouldn't start." Mrs. Benson replied.

"Mrs. Benson, I'd like you to meet Sam's cousin, Sky Podemski, and her friend, Sammy McAuley." Carly introduced.

"Hi." Sammy smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, Mrs. Benson." Sky added.

"Likewise," Mrs. Benson replied before taking out a box from SendEx. "Anyway, I forgot. This package addressed to iCarly came yesterday--"

"Yesterday?" Sammy asked.

"I'm sorry," Mrs. Benson said. "I meant to tell Freddie."

"Oh, just give it!" Sam said as she took the box and ran with it.

"Is that from the iWeb Awards?" Spencer asked.

"Yeah." Carly replied while opening the box.

"Come on, which country are we going to?" Freddie asked.

"Uh..." Carly said as she took a look at the box's contents. "Canada."

"Canada?" Sam replied.

"Just kidding, Tokyo, we're going to Japan!" Carly announced.

Everyone cheered, including Sky and Sammy. Freddie even hugged Sky in excitement.

"Sweet!" Spencer smiled to the others. "You know, I took a year of Japanese in college. A little brush up, I'll be speaking Japanese like a... Japanesiologist."

"Freddie, I'm not sure I can allow this." Mrs. Benson sighed to her son.

"Here we go..." Sam groaned.

"Mom!" Freddie whined.

"It's just Japan." Carly replied.

"Right, which is why I worry that... You know the Far East can be very..." Mrs. Benson tried to explain, but soon gave up on herself. "Look, just because I can't think of anything right now, doesn't mean Japan isn't fraught with danger."

"Ugh, come on, lady!" Sam complained. 

"It's okay; I'm going with them, so it's not like they won't have a responsible adult making sure everything goes smooth." Spencer told the woman before his head caught on fire.

Everyone then suddenly screamed and panicked.

"Put it out! Put it out!" Freddie cried out.

Sky and Sammy grabbed some rags to put the fire out.

"Ah, thank you, girls," Spencer soon said in relief. "I'll make sure that everything goes smooth in Japan."

"Mrs. Benson, Sammy and I are coming with them, and we're very responsible." Sky told the woman.

"You guys are really nice and sweet, but since one of you is related to a Puckett, I'm afraid I can't risk it." Mrs. Benson replied.

"What did she say?" Sam growled.

"Uh, Sam, did you get new contacts or something?" Carly nervously asked. "Because your eyes are beady red."

Sam soon stormed toward Mrs. Benson. "What did you say about being a Puckett?!"

"Sam, don't do anything, please!" Freddie begged.

"Sky, this is what we were talking about." Carly told the black-haired older girl.

"Um, Mrs. Benson, why don't you come with us?" Sky changed the subject nervously.

"Aaaugh!" Sam roared.

"What?" Sky asked.

"I don't want to take a trip across the world with this messed up woman!" Sam complained.

Freddie glanced over at Sam while his mother shook her head dismissively about him going all the way to Japan.

"Come on, Mrs. Benson, it'll be fun," Spencer smiled. "What's that? I think I hear Tokyo calling Toki-you."

"Come with us to Japan," Freddie told his mother. "I know that you love sushi."

"I suppose it would be nice to try a California roll from where it all started." Mrs. Benson admitted.

"Wait, hang on, little problem." Carly said as she had the tickets.

"What is it, Carly?" Sammy asked.

"There's only three plane tickets." Carly realized.

"Oh, good!" Sam replied.

Everyone then glared at the blonde tomboy.

"I mean 'Oh, no'." Sam replied.

"Here, let me see," Spencer said before his sister gave him the plane tickets and he took a look at them. "Okay, great, these are first class tickets. I can just trade these for seven coach seats and we're all set."

"All right, so if we're going to Japan, there's preparation to be done," Mrs. Benson told the others. "We need passports, fresh underwear, avoiage converable for your night light."

Sam and Carly giggled to Freddie.'

"I don't need a night light anymore." Freddie smiled suavely to the girls.

"That's okay, Freddie; one of my friends back home uses a night light," Sammy coaxed. "But... She's younger than you."

"Gee, thanks." Freddie muttered.

Mrs. Benson took her son home to get things ready.

"Excuse me, I wanna talk to Sam alone for a second." Sky said as she then grabbed her cousin's arm and took her into the guest room.

"Hey!" Sam complained.

"That was easy." Spencer smiled before his head was on fire again and Carly and Sammy helped him out in putting it out.

"Dude, what's your damage?" Sam complained to Sky.

"Why did you do that back there?" Sky asked.

"About calling that old hag a messed up woman?" Sam asked back out of confusion.

"No, about you trying to attack her." Sky replied.

"She insulted my family name." Sam defended.

"Your eyes turned red." Sky clarified.

"What about it?" Sam folded her arms. "Maybe I'm in puberty."

"You attacked Megan Parker and that guy, Francis." Sky told her what she heard from Carly and Freddie.

"They were picking on Carly." Sam defended.

"Sam, I think we need to talk." Sky sighed.

"What do you think we're doing right now?" Sam scoffed.

"Sam..." Sky said flatly.

"Fine, fine, what is it?" Sam asked.

"It's about our heritage..." Sky said nervously.

"So, what about it?" Sam asked. "Do I really need to hear about it?"

"Yes." Sky replied seriously.

"Fine..." Sam rolled her eyes. "What is it?"

"You're not exactly a human, Sam." Sky told her cousin.

"You're kidding, right?" Sam laughed. "Oh, man, that's too good, you're killing me!"

"I'm serious." Sky replied.

"Yeah, right, that's a good one," Sam smirked. "Now really, what's up?"

"I'm not kidding..." Sky said as she had a serious look on her face before she then opened her mouth and her fangs popped out.

Sam rolled her eyes before she blinked in surprise.

"These are fangs..." Sky replied.

Sam poked her fangs only to wince slightly as a drop of blood came out. "Whoa..." she muttered in surprise. "Wait, so, I'm a wolf too?"

"Yes, because your mother was bitten a long time ago." Sky revealed.

"By who?" Sam asked.

"A black sheep of my mother's side of the family who is quite evil." Sky explained.

"Evil wolf?" Sam asked. "Well, that explains why my mom's such a--"

"Sam." Sky cut her off.

"Sorry... So, does that mean that Melanie is one too?" Sam asked about her elusive twin sister.

"No, Melanie is fully human." Sky replied.

"Of course..." Sam scoffed. "Melanie's always the odd one out... No wonder Dad liked her best."

Sky patted her cousin on the back.

"So, how come I haven't changed yet?" Sam asked.

"You will, and it will be painful since this is going to be your first time." Sky advised.

"Painful...?" Sam asked. "As painful as Miss Briggs playing the bagpipes?"

"Worse, you'll change during the full moon... And there's one going to be up by tonight." Sky replied.

"Meh, I bet I can handle it no prob." Sam shrugged.

"All right, but don't say that I didn't warn you." Sky cautioned.

"Will I hurt Carly though?" Sam asked. "I don't wanna hurt her."

"I don't think so," Sky comforted. "It's so nice that you really care about your friend enough that you don't want to hurt her."

"Is everything okay in there?" Carly's voice asked after knocking on the door.

"Yeah, we're fine." Sky replied.

"Okay, good," Carly replied back. "We're going to watch the other comedy nominees."

"Hey, cous, do ya mind?" Sam asked Sky. 

"Go ahead." Sky allowed. 

Sam then nodded and went with Carly to check out the web show competition.

"Wanna join us, Sky?" Carly invited. "Sammy is gonna watch with us too."

"Sure." Sky nodded and then followed after her cousin and her best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

They soon sat together and watched the other web show nominees. They soon saw a French man with a poodle puppet on camera who seemed very boring and not really funny.

"Oomp, if I had a haircut like yours, I would be embarrassed, too." Carly commented.

"This is the comedy show we're competing against?" Sam scoffed.

"One of them." Freddie replied.

"That poodle eats like a pig." Carly commented about the dog puppet.

The dog puppet then growled and attacked its owner.

"Uh-oh." Sky said.

"Maybe that puppet should be neutered." Carly suggested.

"This is my show!" The owner scolded his poodle puppet before running off.

Later on, Spencer was pacing back and forth with a Japanese man standee and pressed a button.

'Hello, Konichiwa.' The standee spoke.

"Konichiwa." Spencer replied.

'Excellent.' The standee replied.

"Oh, thank you." Spencer smiled.

'How are you today?' The standee began. 'Kyō wa genkidesu ka?'

"Kee... What?" Spencer asked. "What?"

'I'm sorry.' The standee replied.

The collar on Spencer's neck beeped and shocked the young adult artist. 

'The pain helps you learn.' The standee advised.

"But I didn't say anything wrong!" Spencer glared as the others came downstairs. "I was asking you to repeat it!"

"Who are you yelling at?" Sammy asked as she came to see him.

"Him! The Japanese Learning Wizard!" Spencer replied, pointing sharply at the standee. "He teaches me Japanese phrases and if I say them wrong, he shocks me with this collar; I hate it!"

"So, why don't you take the collar off?" Sammy suggested.

"I can't!" Spencer replied. "It's magnetically locked until you get past Level 1!"

'How are you today?' The standee asked before repeating in Japanese. 'Kyō wa genkidesuka?'

"Gen... Kid... What?" Sammy asked.

"No, don't!" Spencer yelped only to get shocked again.

'The pain helps you learn.' The standee repeated.

"The pain is melting my throat!" Spencer glared before he pushed the button to turn it off.

"Uh, what's with her?" Sammy asked as she noticed another standee which was that of a young woman.

"Oh, she teaches you how to speak Swedish," Spencer explained. "I bought her when I bought him."

"Why?" Sammy smirked. "Because you think she's hot?"

"I'm not just--...Yes..." Spencer admitted.

"Oh, Spencer." Sammy rolled her green eyes with a playful smirk.

Later on that evening ,they continued to watch more comedy nominates. 

"Sam, are you okay?" Carly asked as she noticed that the blonde tomboy was sweating, but Sky knew what was going on. 

"It's complicated," Sam muttered. "Okay, so what's this other show we're competing against?"

"It's a Japanese web show," Carly informed. "It's called Kyoko and Yuki."

"They're Japanese?" Sam asked.

"Great, then they'll have a home court advantage." Freddie sighed.

"Just put their web show on..." Sam replied before panting. "Is it hot in here or is it just me?"

"I feel nice and cool," Freddie replied. "Besides, it's 55 degrees, how are you so hot?"

"I feel smokin'!" Sam grunted as she gripped her collar while sweating like a sinner in church.

"Shh... You guys, it's starting!" Carly told them.

They all soon watched the comedy duo known as Kyoko and Yuki to see what was so special about them. Kyoko was crying as she was holding a guitar and Yuki was yelling at her. 

"Look at that hand!" Sky laughed with the others about Kyoko's large hand.

Everyone was laughing and cleared their throats to stop laughing when they realized that this was their competition. As Sam was watching too, her heart beat was beating faster than normal. Sam put her hand over her heart and started to breathe heavily.

"Oh, my God, Sam!" Carly panicked. "Sam, are you okay?"

"I-I'm not sure!" Sam said uneasily. "I feel like my whole body's gonna explode!"

"Here, why don't you go to the bathroom?" Carly suggested.

"No, no, I want to see the rest of the video." Sam replied.

"Sam, you're obviously not well right now, this seems to be an emergency." Freddie said nervously.

"I told you that I wanna see the rest of the video!" Sam repeated aggressively.

Carly and Freddie then looked to each other, concerned for their friend.

"They are somewhat funny..." Sky said about Kyoko and Yuki.

"Eventually." Sammy added.

"Well, yeah, but Carly and Sam are funnier." Freddie insisted.

"Thanks," Carly replied before getting an idea. "We just have to come up with something totally hilarious to do at the competition."

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" Sam yelped as she held her stomach while still breathing heavily.

Freddie paused the video and Sam soon dashed off quickly and slammed the bathroom door behind her.

"Is she going to be okay?" Carly wondered.

"I don't know." Freddie admitted.

"She'll be fine." Sky told them.

"Okay... Calm down... Maybe Sky was lying about the whole me being a wolf thing..." Sam panted as she soon splashed herself with water from the bathroom sink before looking in the mirror and saw that her eyes turned red and she soon poked her thumbs under her teeth which were replaced by razor sharp fangs and her nail became claws. "No... No... It has to be a dream, it's gotta be!"

Outside of the window, the clouds moved away from the full moon.

"Night time already...?" Sam asked before she shook slightly and once she was fully transformed, she let out a blood chilling howl.

"I'm going to check on Sam." Carly decided.

"Be careful, Carly." Sky warned.

"Why?" Carly asked.

"It's Sam." Freddie replied.

"No, seriously, this is serious... I should go see Sam." Sky suggested.

"No, please, I gotta check on Sam," Carly insisted. "She's my best friend." She then left to go check on her best girl friend.

Sky cupped her mouth as she looked worried for Carly's sake since Sam was going through the werewolf transformation shift.

"Sam?" Carly asked as she went to the bathroom door and tried to open it, but it was locked. "Sam, are you okay in there?"

Sam growled in response.

"SAM?!" Carly asked. "Freddie, she growled at me!"

"Wow, you?" Freddie asked in surprise. "This is serious."

"Okay..." Carly sighed before taking a deep breath as she pulled out a bobbi pin. "Samantha Audrey Puckett, I'm coming in there!"

"Audrey..." Freddie snickered.

"Freddie." Carly sighed.

"Sorry..." Freddie replied after clearing his throat.

Sky soon got the bathroom door unlocked and came inside to see her younger cousin in distress.

"Okay, Sam, you better have--" Carly glared until she looked up at the hulking beast who snarled at her in her bathroom. 

"Oh, Sam..." Sky sighed. "I should've known this would happen... Just like my first time."

Freddie looked at the creature and fainted when he first saw it. Carly backs up slowly to the wall, looking scared.

"Sam, listen to me, it's gonna be okay..." Sky tried to calm down her cousin before she would go on a bloodthirsty rampage.

Sam didn't listen to her and pushed the athlete away and goes over to the web show star. Carly screamed and feared the worst as she was backed up against the wall with no way out. Sam came closer to the fellow young teenage girl and the two were soon face-to-face.

"Please don't hurt me." Carly pleaded.

Sky soon got up and came toward Carly and Sam. Sam sniffed Carly and didn't do anything to her. Carly opened her eye and looked at the werewolf as she didn't do anything to her yet. The two intensely stared at each other for a good few moments until something would happen while Sammy fanned Freddie to help him awake up from his fainting spell. Sam tilted her head and touched Carly's face and rubbed it. Carly touched Sam's new blonde fur and pet it smoothly.

"Is everything okay?" Sammy whispered anxiously to Sky.

"I believe so," Sky replied. "When Sam saw Carly, she calmed down."

"I calmed her down?" Carly asked nervously.

"Carly, do you know how much Sam likes you?" Sky asked.

"Well, yeah, we're best friends..." Carly shrugged, not seeing the point. "We've been best friends ever since she took my sandwich, but we became friends anyway." 

"Well, she might like you more than a friend." Sky revealed.

"Wait... What?!" Carly yelped. "Sam is in love with me?!"

Sam slightly growled at Sky for bringing that up as she wanted it to be a secret.

"Sorry, Sam, but I thought that she deserved a right to know." Sky replied.

"So... She's...?" Carly was about to ask.

"She's bisexual." Sky told her.

"Ugh... What happened?" Freddie groaned as he soon came to.

"You passed out after seeing Sam as a werewolf." Carly explained.

"Wh-What...?" Freddie asked. "I don't feel so good..." His eyes then lolled back into his skull as he passed out again.

"So, how is Sam a werewolf?" Carly wondered.

"Our heritage," Sky explained. "You see, my family has come from a long line of werewolves. My mother, Aunt Miranda, and cousins are ones as well. Sam was born a human until her mother was bitten by the black sheep of the Wolfe Clan who was evil which corrupted her poor, unfortunate soul."

"I don't understand..." Carly said as she tried to calm down.

"It's very complicated and hard for a mortal to understand, but Sam didn't know about this until I told her," Sky continued to explain. "But... She didn't want to tell you because she was afraid that you would abandon her."

"Oh, Sam..." Carly sighed to her best friend. "Is there a way for her to turn back into a human? I mean, I don't want her to scare people more than usual."

"Yes, there is," Sky replied. "You have to get her to calm down so she doesn't go on a bloodthirsty rage."

"I'm the only one who can do this?" Carly asked.

"It should help, Carly." Sky nodded.

Carly nodded and went to the werewolf that was her best girl friend. "Sam?"

Sam looked over and glared at the girl.

"It's me, Sam, Carly, your best friend." Carly continued.

Sam lightly growled, but it wasn't as menacing as she was earlier.

"I know you're in there, Sam," Carly said. "And I know that you have a crush on me... And I want you to know that I return my own feelings to you to have as your own."

Freddie's eyes widened about that as he felt even more hopeless about his crush on Carly. 

"Really?" Sam lightly growled.

"Really and truly," Carly replied honestly. "I love you, Sam."

"Prove it." Sam demanded.

"I will," Carly promised. "Turn back into your regular self."

"How do I know it's not a trick?" Sam scoffed.

"Sam, you know that I would never do anything to hurt you," Carly replied. "No tricks, Sam... I would never do anything like that to you."

"Hmm..." Sam looked away before looking back at Carly.

Carly blinked as she felt on the edge of what Sam would do next.

"Oh... All right..." Sam soon gave in and settled down before she then turned back into her human form, panting like a dog. "Okay, Carls, I know that I never should--"

Carly shut her up simply by kissing her on the lips. Freddie's eyes widened before he fainted again as Carly and Sam shared their first kiss with each other.

"Oh, Freddie." Sammy sighed as she knew that this had to hurt the boy.

"Well... Did you enjoy it?" Carly asked as she let go of Sam's lips with a smile.

"Uh-huh..." Sam smiled sheepishly as she was human again, but her face was bright red from the lust.

"So, how come you never told me about this before after Sky told you?" Carly asked due to how close they were.

"I was scared that you would reject me or never want to be friends ever again." Sam confessed.

"Hmm..." Freddie hummed about this.

"Well, can I tell you a secret?" Carly asked.

"What is it?" Sam asked back.

"I kinda liked you too..." Carly admitted. "I wasn't really sure though, but the kiss answered for me."

"So, then that means--" Sam began.'

"Yes, we are!" Carly finished for her. 

"All right!" Sam cheered. "Um... Can I be the guy?"

"Sure." Carly accepted.

"Freddie, are you gonna be okay with this?" Sky asked.

"I don't know..." Freddie sighed. "I've been crazy about Carly since the first time I laid eyes on her."

"Don't worry," Sky coaxed. "I'm sure that someday you'll find someone you can be happy with."

"I dunno..." Freddie sighed. "I was hoping that girl would be Carly."

"Just be happy for them," Sky said as she patted him on the back. "Especially for Carly. She seems happy."

"Well... Okay, I suppose I could for Carly's sake." Freddie smiled.

"Thank you, Freddie." Sky nodded.

Freddie smiled, but turned around, sniffling and crying a little bit.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly spoke up. "You can let go now."

"Okay," Sam said before letting go of Carly. "But I still get to be the guy in the relationship, right?"

"Yes." Carly replied.

"Phew!" Sky and Sammy smiled to each other in relief that this was going well for Sam, Carly, and Freddie.

"I'm sorry that I didn't tell you that I was a werewolf," Sam said to her new girlfriend. "I was just afraid that you would leave me."

"It's okay, Sam." Carly soothed her best friend who was now her significant other.

"But it did scare me big time." Freddie muttered.

"Don't worry about him, he'll adapt." Sky told the others.

"Oh, but you might wanna change your clothes," Carly suggested to Sam. "They're a bit tore up now."

"Good idea." Sam agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam went into the bathroom and changed into a new set of clothes. "Okay, now what?" she then asked once they had moved on to what they were up to before the big werewolf secret came out.

"Finish watching Kyoko and Yuki." Carly replied.

"All right, let's do this then." Sam nodded.

Freddie then turned the video back on so they could watch Kyoko and Yuki.

Kyoko was still playing the guitar, but a bee came in which it scared Kyoko and Yuki. Kyoko tried to swat at the bee with her big hand, but kept breaking everything. Everyone laughed at the video, but then stopped.

"I've seen funnier." Freddie commented.

"Okay, okay, turn it off." Carly sighed.

Freddie soon stopped the video.

"All right, let's face it; Kyoko and Yuki are really funny." Carly told the others out of defeat.

"But--" Freddie spoke up.

"They're really funny!" Carly replied.

"So is iCarly," Sam reminded. "We're gonna win that iWeb Award."

"Right, and even if we don't win, it's just an honor to be nominated, right?" Carly replied.

"Right," Freddie agreed. "Win or lose, we still get a free trip to Japan."

"Whoa, whoa, I don't wanna hear this 'or lose' talk, all right?" Sam asked him.

"But I just meant that--" Freddie tried to explain.

"Saying 'or lose' is like giving up." Sam told him.

"So motivational, Sam." Sky approved.

"Thanks, cous," Sam replied. "Now you're gonna hear a speech from me."

"That's a first." Sky joked.

Sam rolled her eyes before going to the girl her age. "Carly, when Miss Briggs told us we couldn't pick the kids to be in the talent show, did you give up?"

"No." Carly admitted.

"And what about the time those cops were chasing me and yelling at me to stop running," Sam said. "Did I give up?"

"No, you kept running." Carly said.

"And Freddie, have you ever given up your hope that Carly might one day love you?" Sam asked.

"Not until you guys kissed when you were a wolf." Freddie sighed.

"Well, you should," Sam agreed. "We're going to beat Kyoko and Yuki and win that iWeb award!"

"You're right," Carly smiled in determination. "We just got to come up with the funniest iCarly bit we've ever done."

"Yeah, you're right." Sammy nodded in agreement.

"So let's get to work." Carly decided.

"Right." Sky agreed.

"Eh, I'm gonna go take a nap while you guys work." Sam decided.

Everyone gaped at her as she left.

"It might be a good idea," Sky told the others. "She did just transform for the first time. It can take a lot out of you."

"Carly, are you sure that it's a good idea to go out with Sam?" Freddie nervously asked his crush. "I mean, what if she forgets about you and attacks you?"

"Freddie, I think I know what I'm doing," Carly told him before sighing. "I do wish there was someone here to help me out more though."

"Really?" Freddie asked. "Who?"

"My mother..." Carly said softly.

Freddie nodded in understanding while Sky and Sammy looked confused.

"Where is your mom anyway?" Sammy asked.

"She died a long time ago." Carly replied.

"Oh, my gosh!" Sammy gasped. "I'm so sorry that I asked."

"It's all right." Carly replied.

"Carly, I know exactly how you feel," Sky sympathized. "My mother died right after my little sister was born."

"I miss her every day..." Carly stared at the floor. "Spencer sometimes talks about her, but not that much. I know Dad misses her a lot."

"So, you have a dad?" Sammy asked.

Carly nodded. "He's away in the NAVY."

"So that means, Spencer has legal guardianship over you?" Sky assumed.

"Yeah, but you may think I'm crazy or something, but whenever Spencer is gone for the weekend or something, Sam spends the nights with me," Carly confessed. "I feel really safe knowing that she'll protect me."

"That's because you love her." Sky pointed out.

"You think that that's it?" Carly asked.

"Yes, because Sam told me that she'll protect you from any danger." Sky coaxed.

Carly smiled and with that, her, Freddie, Sky, and Sammy were coming with ideas for iCarly. 

Meanwhile, Spencer was with the woman standee and he pressed the button.

'Hello, how are you?' The woman asked.

"You are one fine mamma jamma." Spencer smirked.

'I'm sorry.' The standee replied before shocking Spencer.

The artist's cell phone started to ring, and he pressed the button to turn off the program before answering. "Yes! Oh, hey, Socko," he then smiled. "Did you talk to your buddy, the pilot? No way! Yeah? He can fly us all the way to Japan? Aw, Socko, who's better than you?" He then smiled out of excitement. "Okay, yeah, Ryan Seacrest is awesome, but you're way better! Yeah... Text me later," he then hung up before looking to the standee. "So, you wanna come to Japan with me?"

'I'm sorry.' The standee replied before shocking Spencer again only for him to fall to the floor.

"Um, who's Socko?" Sammy asked Carly, Sam, and Freddie.

"Good friend of Spencer's," Carly explained before taking out Sammy's old cheerleading uniform. "Hey, Sammy, can I borrow your cheerleading uniform?"

"Sure, is it for an iCarly skit or something?" Sammy replied.

"Yeah," Carly nodded. "We're calling it Melanie Higgles: Space Cheerleader."

"It's really cool, especially seeing Carly in a cheerleading uniform," Freddie added. "I know that she'll look really hot in it."

"Never gonna happen." Sam reminded Freddie. 

"Hey!" Freddie glared. "I can dream, can't I?"

"Dreams are for winners like me." Sam retorted.

"What Carly sees in you, I will never know." Freddie complained.

Carly soon went to change into the cheerleading outfit and put her hair in pigtails and came out with Pom-Poms that Spencer made for her. "Well, how do I look?" She asked the others.

"You look pretty." Sky approved.

"It looks good on you." Sammy added.

"Sam? Freddie?" Carly asked her best friends.

"You look cute." Sam smiled.

"Aw, thanks, Sam, you're sweet." Carly blushed.

"I think you look cute too..." Freddie weakly added.

"You are not allowed to say that." Sam warned.

"Can I say that she looks hot in it?" Freddie asked.

"Nope." Sam said. 

"Adorable?" Freddie asked.

"Just shut up and get the camera ready." Sam scoffed.

"Uh, sexy?" Freddie tried.

"Freddie, if you don't get the video ready, you're going to have nightmares tonight." Sam warned before her voice turned deep and demonic.

Freddie zipped off.

"Oh, Sam, I love you, but I wish you'd be nicer to Freddie," Carly admitted. "He's like a brother to me."

"Sorry, Babe, but it's fun to pick on the little nerd." Sam defended.

"Sam, could you please tone it down, just for me?" Carly asked.

"It's not gonna be easy, Carls." Sam said.

"I know, but please?" Carly soon pouted to get Sam into doing what she wanted.

"I can't resist that puppy dog look," Sam sighed. "Okay, I'll try to be a little nicer to the nerd."

"Oh, thank you, Sam!" Carly beamed as she then hugged the blonde tomboy.

Sam smiled and hugged her back.

Soon enough, Sammy and Sky watched as Freddie filmed Carly with a green screen which was going to be outer space to his camera and the viewers on the computer.

"And now, The Adventures of Melanie Higgles!" Freddie announced like an old time host for a science fiction program.

"I'm Melanie Higgles!" Carly chirped.

"Space Cheerleader!" Freddie added.

"Oh, yeah, uh-huh!" Carly danced like a stereotypical cheerleader. "Oh, yeah, oh, yeah, uh-huh, uh-huh!"

Sam soon rode in on a bike to be a darker cheerleader girl. "Melanie Higgles!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, what's up, what's up?" Carly replied.

"Come to the dark side, Space Cheerleader." Sam demanded.

"No way, get outer space, yeah!" Carly replied.

The camera then dramatically zoomed on them both.

"Come to the dark side!" Sam demanded.

"No!" Carly replied.

The two soon threw down their Pom-Poms and began to fight each other. After a few minutes of them fighting, Freddie stopped filming and the girls stopped fighting. 

"And... We're clear!" Freddie announced.

"So, whatya think?" Carly asked Sky and Sammy.

"Hilarious, awesome." Freddie smiled to them.

"You guys are better cheerleaders than I am." Sammy added.

"I personally think that you're a good cheerleader." Sky insisted.

"Aw, thanks, Sky." Sammy replied.

"Sure, especially better than Amy." Sky smiled.

"Everyone is better than Amy." Sammy blushed.

"Yeah, that's true." Sky admitted.

"See?" Sammy smiled. "You guys have a new bit for the iWeb Awards."

"Yeah, we do." Sam replied.

"So, what's next?" Carly asked.

"Well, if you guys are interested; I found some stuff that has all sorts of different facts about Japan." Freddie offered.

"Well, tell us." Carly replied.

"Like, when was Japan formed?" Sam asked.

"What's their economy like?" Carly asked.

The two continued to ask questions as they pushed the elevator and were going to avoid being educated about Japan.

"They don't wanna know." Freddie sighed as he looked over to the two sixteen-year-olds.

"Nope." Sky and Sammy replied.

"I should've seen that coming." Freddie sighed.

Later on that day, it was time to go. Sam was on the couch, scrubbing her heel with a foot scrubber.

"Uh, Sam?" Carly spoke up. "Maybe you should come and help us?"

"No thanks, I wanna get my heel really smooth." Sam replied.

"Yeah, well, thanks for getting your nasty foot dust all over our couch." Carly scoffed.

Freddie soon ran in and shut the door behind him. "My mom is a nutcase!"

"Uh, you're just now figuring that out?" Carly deadpanned.

"Just a few more, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson called out as she came in with a needle in her hand.

"No!" Freddie replied.

"You need to be vaccinated!" Mrs. Benson told him.

"But you've already given me eleven shots!" Freddie complained as he held his arm.

"Yes, you're halfway done," Mrs. Benson replied while wheeling into the room. "Come here!"

"No!" Freddie told her as he opened the kitchen drawer to find something to defend himself with. "I have a spatula."

"Hey, we gotta be at the airport in 45 minutes." Spencer told the others.

"Oh, I better finish packing." Sam decided.

"I think I have everything, but I feel like I'm missing something." Sky scratched her head in thought.

Sam grabbed a bag and dumped lots of snacks in her suitcase.

"What are those, snacks?" Carly asked Sam.

"Uh-huh." Sam nodded.

"Fat Cakes?" Carly asked.

"These are low fat Fat Cakes." Sam explained.

"For who?" Carly replied. "The health conscious Fat Cake eater?"

"Just help me pack." Sam sighed.

"Okay." Carly replied.

"I feel like I'm forgetting something, but I don't know what it is." Sky shrugged.

"It's probably because you're used to wearing that necklace you used to wear before your dad told you about your mother." Sammy suggested.

"Yeah, that's true..." Sky admitted. "Maybe I should wear it during the flight just to be on the safe side."

"Uh, Sky, I have something to give you that I forgot to give you." Sammy said shyly.

"What is it?" Sky asked the good twin.

Sammy hands her a package. Sky opened the box and it was a superhero outfit: a dark blue suit, utility belt, black boots, black gloves, a purple cape, and a blue mask.

"Whoa, Sammy, this looks incredible..." Sky gasped. "Where in the world did you get this?"

"Actually, I asked Zoey to make it when I showed her a picture of a certain superhero costume." Sammy explained.

"So, what hero is this then?" Sky wondered.

"It's yours, silly, you can be whoever you want," Sammy explained. "I figured that you'd need a superhero outfit since you have special abilities too."

"Oh, I'm not really creative with that kind of stuff..." Sky blushed sheepishly. "I mean, am I really superhero material?"

"Hey, if Mike and I can do this, then so can you." Sammy supported.

"I like that you believe in me." Sky smiled.

"You always told me to get others to believe in you is starting with yourself." Sammy remembered.

"I remember that." Sky admitted.

"So, I believe that you can do this," Sammy nodded. "Protect everyone that you care about."

Sky and Sammy soon smiled to each other.

"Just one last shot, Freddie," Mrs. Benson told her son as she held the needle. "Come across the hall and I'll give it to you at home."

"No, just do it here and get it over with." Freddie sighed as he rolled up his sleeve.

"Um, this one doesn't go in your arm." Mrs. Benson said nervously.

"Ooh..." Sky and Sammy winced for poor Freddie.

"Okay, we'll meet you in the lobby in five minutes." Mrs. Benson told the others.

"Hurry!" Spencer called out.

Mrs Benson took his son home to finish getting his shots.

"Okay, we're ready?" Carly asked.

"Let's see," Spencer replied as he checked the list. "Pack suitcases. Done. Turn off heat. Done. Keys in pocket. Done. Crumple list and toss casually in trash can," he then tried to toss the paper ball in the trashcan like a basketball player only to miss. "Close enough."

"Wait a second, where are the plane tickets?" Sammy asked.

"We don't need tickets," Spencer told her. "Socko says we're gonna be the only people on the plane."

"You got us a private jet?" Sam asked.

"No." Spencer replied.

"Better?" Sky asked.

"No." Spencer replied.

Sky and Carly merely looked to each other in confusion. They soon left the apartment building to go to their ride to Japan.


	5. Chapter 5

They arrived at the airport and went to the plane where Spencer's friend Socko had gotten for them without plane tickets.

"Come on. This way. Keep coming," The man told the passengers as they came by steel cages with possums inside. "Oh, watch where you step."

"So, your name is Freight Dog?" Spencer asked the friend of his friend.

"Yep, and this is my pepperoni." The man replied as he took out pepperoni and put it close to his nose.

"Well, thanks for letting me smell it." Spencer said nervously.

"This is your airplane?" Carly asked as they came inside.

"Yep." Freight Dog nodded.

"Not even the Camp Wawanakwa latrine was this filthy." Sammy winced in disgust.

"Wow, this is almost as nice as the Gas Station men's room." Sam commented.

"Um, what are all of these possums for?" Carly asked, seeing the caged rodents.

"That's my cargo for this trip," Freight Dog informed. "Anything anybody wants transported overseas, I fly it."

"Are the possums safe?" Sammy asked.

"No, little lady, they're full of disease," Freight Dog shook his head. "Okay, let's fly!"

"Um, where's the restroom on this plane?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, here you go," Freight Dog said as he handed the boy a bucket. "If you shoot that one up, I got more in the back."

"Excuse me, I am not going to do my business in a bucket," Mrs. Benson said as she took the bucket from her son. "I'm a lady."

"Oh, right," Freight Dog said as he then handed Mrs. Benson a pink bucket with flowers on it and handed the other to Freddie. "Sorry." He then gave them a thumb's up and left to fly the plane.

Everyone there soon slowly glared at Spencer since this was all his fault. The artist then turned the other way so that he wouldn't see their angry looks. 

As they rode in the plane, it seemed to shake slightly in discomfort as they traveled to Japan at last.

"So, Spencer, what motivated you to be an artist?" Sky asked.

"Oh, I've always been interested in art," Spencer smiled. "I remember when I was little, Mom used to take me all the time and we'd have our own sketchpads and make our own artwork. She was an artist too."

"That's very interesting," Sky smiled back. "Kinda reminds me of my mother."

"What was she like?" Spencer asked.

"She was the sweetest and kindest mother you could ever meet," Sky reminisced as she looked down to her handed down necklace. "She really loved animals, and was an athlete, but not like the ones we've got back home." 

"She sounds like she could've been in the Olympics." Spencer commented.

"Exactly, that's why I want to be in the Olympics," Sky nodded. "To accomplish my mother's dream that she never got to."

"Sounds like a great mother." Spencer said.

"She is..." Sky nodded and then went over to check out one cage that had a possum in it as it was about to get out.

"Young lady, don't touch that thing," Mrs. Benson scolded. "That thing is very filthy and has disease!"

"I gotta go." Sam muttered as she took the pink bucket and went off into the corner.

"Relax, Mrs. Benson, I'll be fine," Sky told the woman. "Hello there, little guy."

The possum backed away in fear as it had never seen Sky before.

"No, no, it's okay, I won't hurt you..." Sky soothed. "Come here, little guy... I wonder if you know my friend Cindy's pet, her possum's name is Sledgehammer O'Possum."

"Your friend has a pet possum?" Freddie asked.

"Yes, he's a very sweet possum, and Cindy loves him very much." Sky nodded.

"That's a little weird." Freddie commented.

The possum came out to see Sky and tilted its head at her, blinking.

Mrs. Benson screamed and shivered. "Stay close to me, Freddie, I won't let it bite you!"

"Mom!" Freddie complained out of embarrassment.

The possum jumped on Sky's shoulder and rubbed her neck.

"Aw, that's a good possum," Sky smiled. "What's your name?"

"Podunk." The possum stated.

"Did that possum just walk and talk?" Freddie asked.

Mrs. Benson didn't say anything, and simply just fainted at the sight.

Sam soon came back with the bucket.

"That poor bucket." Carly commented.

"Yeah, you have no idea," Sam replied. "What'd I miss?"

"Your cousin made friends with a talking possum named Podunk." Freddie told her.

"A talking possum?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, it scared Mrs. Benson." Carly replied.

"No way." Sam said.

"Sam, this is Podunk." Sky told her cousin.

"Hey, you got any chicken?" Podunk smiled to the blonde tomboy hungrily.

"I wish." Sam replied.

"Are you an alien?" Podunk asked.

"What kind of question is that?" Carly glanced at the talking possum.

"I've dealt with aliens in disguise before, little lady." Podunk clarified.

"You have?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yeah, I could tell you all stories." Podunk nodded.

"I didn't think possi could be so wise." Freddie commented.

"Possi?" Sky and Sammy asked.

"It's official," Sam commented. "Freddie's lost his mind."

"What happened...?" Mrs. Benson groaned as she slowly woke up.

"You passed out because we just met my new friend here, Podunk Possum." Sky told him.

"What's a possi, Freddie?" Sammy asked.

"It's a plural of possum." Freddie replied even though that was untrue.

"Do you have any chickens or eggs that I could have, ma'am?" Podunk asked the unstable woman.

Mrs. Benson babbled and soon passed out again.

"Oh, it must be her nap time." Podunk smiled innocently.

"Say, do you know a Sledgehammer O'Possum?" Sky asked him.

"Yeah, I do," Podunk nodded. "He's my cousin."

"We'll have to tell Cindy when we get back home." Sky suggested to Sammy.

"Right." Sammy agreed.

The plane shook very hard which made everyone jump.

"This is insane!" Carly cried out.

"I know!" Freddie replied. "I can't believe I'm traveling to Japan on a cargo plane surrounded by possi!"

"Possi?" Sam asked him.

"It's the plural word for possum!" Freddie replied.

"No it's not." Sky shook her head.

"One possum, many possi!" Freddie defended.

"That's so stupid!" Sam smirked at him.

"You're just jealous that I know something because I actually pay attention in class." Freddie retorted.

"Freddie, possi isn't a word," Sky told Freddie. "Trust me."

"I just wanna win against Sam for a change." Freddie pouted.

The plane soon shook again which startled most of them.

"Oh, this brings back memories from Pahkitew Island, huh, Sky?" Sammy smiled nervously.

"Oh, yeah," Sky deadpanned. "Good times."

"I'm having an anxiety attack!" Mrs. Benson cried out as she tried to breathe.

"Okay!" Spencer replied.

Carly soon shivered and held herself.

"Are you cold?" Freddie asked her.

"Yeah, a little bit." Carly said.

"Maybe we should snuggle with each other, ya know?" Freddie suggested. "To keep warm?"

"No." Carly shook her head.

"Okay." Freddie frowned.

"How about I keep you warm?" Sam offered to Carly.

"Sure." Carly accepted.

"That's not fair!" Freddie frowned.

"Your life isn't fair." Sam retorted as she hugged Carly.

Carly snuggled up against her as Sam wrapped her arms around her.

"I'll never find true love." Freddie sulked to himself.

Sam looked over to Podunk, licking her lips hungrily.

"Sam, don't eat the possum." Carly said.

"I'm not gonna... I'm not gonna eat him..." Sam seemed to lie as she looked at Podunk who was being pet by Sky.

"Sky, be careful, you don't know where it's been." Mrs. Benson warned.

"Like we know where Sam's been." Freddie scoffed.

"How's everybody doin'?" Freight Dog asked as he came to check on them.

"Shouldn't you be flying the plane?" Sammy asked as they jolted slightly.

"What do you think this rope's for?" Freight Dog asked before pulling on the rope which made them all swerve. "See?"

"We get it!" Freddie told him.

"You okay?" Sam asked Carly as she held the brown-haired girl in her arms as Freight Dog pulled the rope again.

"Yeah, thank you." Carly nodded.

"Why are you taking all these possums to Japan anyway?" Sam asked Freight Dog as she comforted Carly.

"Oh, they're not going to Japan, they're going to Korea," Freight Dog explained. "Possi are the most popular pets there now."

"Wait, Socko says that you're taking us to Japan." Spencer told the pilot.

"No, I'm taking you over Japan." Freight Dog explained.

"WHAT?!" Everyone else asked in shock.

"Here, hold my pepperoni!" Freight Dog told Sky.

"Oh, may I?" Sky replied uneasily.

"Yeah!" Freight Dog smiled before putting down the rope.

Sky then tossed the pepperoni in the girl bucket and patted her hands on her pants.

Freight Dog turned his hat backwards and opened the door and everyone held on onto each other as the wind was blowing. "Welcome to Japan!" the pilot told his passengers. "We should be in Tokyo in five minutes! That's when you jump!"

"Jump?!" Sky and Sammy's eyes widened.

"I recommend you use a parachute!" Freight Dog told them as he reached into a box. "Who wants one?!" He passed everyone parachutes and pulled out goggles. "Who wants goggles? Get your goggles! You can go out without goggles! There you go, take a pair for yourselves!" he then handed a parachute to Spencer. "Here you go, son!"

"Thank you!" Spencer replied.

"We're parachuting into Japan?!" Carly asked.

"Ooh, that looks like a long way down..." Sammy moaned as she looked at the ground with Carly through the fluffy white clouds in the sky.

"CAN SOMEONE HAND ME THE PINK BUCKET?!" Carly panicked.

"Please take me with you!" Podunk cried as he hugged Sky's legs. "I don't want to get eaten in Korea! I promise I'll behave!"

"IF YOU GUYS WANNA LAND IN TOKYO, YOU BETTER LAND IN THE NEXT TWO MINUTES!" Freight Dog told them all.

Sky looked down to Podunk who gave the athlete girl a puppy dog eye look. 

"I AM NOT PUTTING ON THIS PARACHUTE!" Mrs. Benson yelled out. "I WOULD RATHER GO TO KOREA WITH THE DISEASED POSSI!"

"How could your friend Socko not have mentioned that we'd have to jump out of the plane into Japan?" Carly scolded her brother.

"He might have mentioned it!" Spencer defended. "He said Freight Dog could drop us in Japan. I didn't realize he actually meant drop us!"

"We gotta get to the iWeb Awards, so let's jump!" Sam said.

"Come on, little guy, you're coming with us!" Sky told Podunk as she held him in her arms.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you!" Podunk smiled in relief.

"Guys, there is no way my mom is going to jump out of this plane!" Freddie told the others.

"I know how to make her jump!" Sam replied.

"No chance, she's been afraid of heights ever since--" Freddie was about to explain until Sam elbowed him out of the open hatch into the sky. "OMG!!!"

"I'm coming, Freddie!" Mrs. Benson called out to her son as she put on her parachute before jumping out of the plane. "Pechanga!"

"Okay, who's next?" Sammy asked nervously.

"Ladies first!" Spencer replied.

"Come here, Sammy." Sky soothed the blonde girl as she put Podunk in her pocket.

Podunk shivered nervously as he huddled against Sky for protection.

"Sam?" Carly called.

"Yeah, Babe?" Sam replied.

"Hold my hand; I'm scared." Carly told her.

"I'm right here, and I'm not gonna let anything or anybody hurt you." Sam promised as she comforted Carly.

"Spencer, in case we don't make it; I wanna tell you that I'm now dating Sam," Carly told her brother. "She told me that she's always had a huge crush on me!"

"I know, she's already told me about that," Spencer smiled. "I'm so proud of you guys!"

"You are?!" Carly asked.

"If you're happy, I'm happy, kiddo!" Spencer smiled.

Spencer smiled and hugged his sister back, gently patting her on the back. "I just wish Mom could see this."

"Me too," Carly smiled back. "Do you think that she would be proud?"

"I know that she would." Spencer nodded.

Carly wiped her eye and soon came back to Sam. "All right, Sam, let's do this."

"Come on, Sammy, we can do this too," Sky told the good twin. "Remember, we were on Pahkitew Island and we have real parachutes this time."

"I did... But you didn't..." Sammy memorized. "I wish you did so that we could've been on the same team together."

"I know." Sky remembered.

Carly and Sam yelped as they soon jumped together.

"We're next, you okay in there, Podunk?" Sky asked.

Podunk shakily gave a thumb's up despite being an animal.

"All right, Sammy, let's do this." Sky told Sammy.

"Okay, on the count of three," Sammy said. "One... Two... Three!"

Sky and Sammy then jumped together, screaming a little bit.

"GOOD JOB!" Spencer called down to them as he then went over and grabbed his Japanese man standee.

"BROTHER!" Freight Dog called to Spencer, startling him. "You've got to jump now!"

"Sorry!" Spencer replied as he squeezed his standee. "My friend here is just a little nervous!"

'Hello, Konichiwa.' The standee spoke.

"No, I didn't mean to turn you on!" Spencer told the standee.

'I'm sorry.' The standee said before shocking Spencer.

Spencer jumped out of the plane while being shocked.

"GOOD JOB!" Frieght Dog called out while still holding onto the standee.

Soon enough, everyone had landed on the ground safely and soundly.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly fell on the ground with her parachute along with Sam.

"Carly!" Sam cried out before she rushed over to the brown-haired girl and scooped her into her arms. "Are you okay?!"

Sky and Sammy smiled to Carly and Sam since they were all okay.

"We're in Japan!" Sam cheered.

"I know!" Carly replied.

"Where's the sushi bar?" Sam asked as she looked around.

Carly gave her significant other a confused look, but kissed her on the lips. Sam blinked and blushed from the kiss.

"You guys okay?" Sky asked before she brought Podunk Possum out of her pocket.

"I can't get out of this psychotic parachute!" Mrs. Benson groaned with a struggle. "Stupid thing... I can't believe that we were forced to jump into Japan! When I see Spencer, I am going to tell him, in no certain terms, that I--"

"Here I come!" Spencer's voice called out.

CRASH!

"MOM!" Freddie cried out as he helped his mother up. "Mom, are you all right?"

"What happened?!" Mrs. Benson asked.

Carly and Sam went over to Spencer to see if he was okay.

"Are you okay?" Carly asked.

"Are you all right!?" Sam added.

"Yeah," Spencer smiled. "Wow, that was intense!"

"Hey, your collar broke." Sammy pointed out.

"Oh, yeah," Spencer smiled. "At least now I don't have to worry about--AAAAUGH!"

The collar then shocked him anyway until he dropped it on the ground.

"I think Freight Dog threw our luggage out of the plane." Freddie said as he looked up in the air.

"What makes you think--" Carly was about to ask.

Freddie was right all of their luggage was hitting on the ground after being thrown from the plane. 

Sam went over to her suitcase and opened it to check on her snacks. "The Fat Cakes are okay!" she then announced in relief.

"Hey, did anybody see my red backpack come down?" Freddie asked.

Everyone looked around until the backpack hit Mrs. Benson and knocked her down on the ground.

"Okay, I think that's everything, including Sky's new pet possum," Carly said before doing a double take. "Wait, you're keeping him as a pet?"

"I might, I'm still thinking about it..." Sky shrugged. "He's better than being sent to Korea."

"Is my mom okay?!" Freddie panicked. "Is she bleeding?!"

"Nah, she's just unconscious," Sammy soothed. "She should be fine in a few hours."

"Who's gonna carry her?" Sam asked. "Not it!"

"I got her." Sky replied as she went over to Mrs. Benson and picked her up into her arms.

"Nice muscle, I wish I could be that strong in Gym Class." Carly said to Sky.

"Whoa, how can you do that without a struggle?" Freddie asked Sky.

"I have my ways," Sky replied as she carried Mrs. Benson with ease. "You guys go get your suitcases."

"I've got yours and mine." Sammy said.

"I've got mine and Mrs. Benson's." Spencer added.

"Great." Sky nodded.

"I'll get Carly's!" Sam and Freddie said in unison before they soon looked at each other.

"Why should you carry hers?" Freddie asked Sam.

"Because I touched it first, you weenie!" Sam glared.

"Well, I'm a gentleman!" Freddie glared back.

"Well, it sure doesn't look that way to me." Sam huffed.

"Well, you don't even look like a lady, you look more like a dog!" Freddie retorted.

"What if I get Carly's suitcase?" Sammy suggested as she took it. "See? No harm done."

Sam and Freddie looked at her before glaring at each other as they walked away from the landing zone and went to find a place to stay as they were finally in Tokyo, Japan. Pretty soon after that, Mrs. Benson woke up and they went to a fancy hotel, and were following a guard. 

 

"Finally." Carly said in relief.

"The front desk is over here." The guard informed them.

Everyone soon thanked him out of gratitude.

"I don't know what we would've done if you hadn't found us." Spencer told the guard.

"Oh, you would have slowly starved in the wilderness until you all perished and were eaten by wild animals." The guard smiled innocently.

"Right..." Spencer replied.

"Well, thank you so much." Sky told the guard.

"Dōitashimashite." The guard nodded and saluted them before leaving the hotel.

"He was nice." Sammy smiled.

"He was weird." Carly commented.

"I took his handcuffs." Sam stated.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"Why not?" Sam shrugged.

"Uh... I'll go check us in." Spencer decided.

"Haven't you done enough?" Mrs. Benson scoffed to him.

"I'll do it." Sky decided.

"I'll come with you." Sammy agreed as she then went over to the front desk with the athlete girl.

"Hi." Sky greeted the desk woman.

"Hello," The woman nodded. "Welcome to Hotel Nakamura. May I help you?"

"Yeah, we're checking in." Sky replied.

"Uh, the honeymoon couple?" The woman asked.

"No, I'm Skylar Podemski, we're with Carly Shay," Sky explained. "We all have reservations through the iWeb Awards."

"Ah, yes, let me see if you are checked in." The woman replied.

Carly was going to see if everything was all right at the front desk, but a man with a puppet in his hand pushed her aside.

"Out of zhe way, leetle girl!" The man grumpily told her.

"Hey!" Sky and Sammy glared to that.

"Zhis is a catastrophe!" The man told the front desk. "You must speak vith me now!"

"Excuse me, sir, we were here first." Sammy told the man.

"I vas supposed to 'ave a separate room for my poopit!" The man complained.

"Your poopit?" Sky repeated.

"Poopit!" The man replied, gesturing to his poodle puppet.

"Ohh... A puppet..." Sammy said then. 

The man and his puppet then growled at the nice twin.

"Um, good puppet... Or, um... Poopit..." Sammy chuckled nervously.

"Look, I've had a really tough day which included jumping out of a cargo plane full of possums, and wandering in the Japanese wilderness for seven hours, so we'd--" Sky glared at the man as her eyes slowly turned to a hellish red as she tried to control her werewolf urges, but it was not easy since she was now angry.

"Are you okay?" Freddie asked Carly off of the floor after the angry French man pushed her down.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Carly told him.

"I cannot share a room vith zhis poopit!" The man told the front desk lady.

"Sir--" Carly tried.

"I got this." Sam said before taking the poodle puppet and threw it to the other side of the room.

The man looked at Sam and chased after his puppet. "Oompa!"

"Um, Sky?" Sammy called as she noticed that her friend was still angry.

"Can we please check in?" Sky asked the desk lady through her teeth.

"Yes, the iWeb Awards have provided you with a double suite," The desk woman replied, handing her a card which would be their room key. "I hope you find the rooms to your liking."

"Thank you." Sammy smiled.

Sky soon took a deep breath and exhaled, then walked back over to the group.

"Awesome." Spencer smiled.

"Finally." Mrs. Benson said out of relief.

"Enjoy your honeymoon!" The desk woman called out as she waved to Sky and Sammy, thinking that they were married.

"Stop saying that!" Sky blushed.

 

Everyone went to their hotel room and turned on the light.

"Ooh, nice." Carly smiled.

"Amazing," Sammy added. "This is so exciting."

"I know, this is my first pee in a foreign country." Spencer smiled before zipping off to the bathroom.

"Uh, have fun." Carly told her brother.

"I gotta crash." Sammy yawned.

"Me too." Sky agreed.

"So, how are we gonna split up?" Mrs. Benson asked. "Maybe the boys in this room and us girls in the other one?"

"NO!" The girls protested.

"Wouldn't you rather share a room with your sweet son, Freddie?" Carly suggested.

"Freddie needs you." Sam added.

"Guys..." Freddie glared.

"No, Freddie," Mrs. Benson smiled to her son. "They're right."

"Thanks a lot." Freddie muttered to Carly and Sam.

"Hey, where's Spencer?" Sky asked.

"In here!" Spencer replied before coming out to see them. "Look, they leave you these cute little candies in the bathroom," he then took out a piece and ate it. "I am loving this hotel. You know, they have a 24 hour room--" he then coughed and sputtered from the taste. "It's soap!" he then coughed and grunted before hiccuping a bubble.

 

Then suddenly, someone came knocking on their door.

"Someone is knocking." Carly said.

"I'll get it." Sammy decided.

The knocking continued.

"Who is it?" Sammy yawned.

"Kyoko and Yuki!" A voice replied.

"Kyoko and Yuki?" Sammy repeated.

"Your competition?" Sky added to Carly, Freddie, and Sam.

Sammy looked through the peephole from the door. Kyoko and Yuki smiled as they had a gift basket with a girl around Carly, Sam, and Freddie's age.

"Who are Kyoko and Yuki?" Spencer asked.

"The kids who star in one of the web shows we're competing against." Freddie replied.

"What are they doing here?" Sky wondered.

"Hi." Sammy smiled as she opened the door.

"Hello, I'm Yuki!" The boy smiled.

"And I'm Kyoko!" The girl smiled as well. "Akane, bring in the gift basket!"

A young girl around the age of fourteen in a white blouse over a purple sweater vest, black Capri's, and black Mary Jane shoes came into the room with a gift basket. "Welcome to Japan!"

Freddie looked at Akane weirdly like in he was in love with her, forgetting about his love for Carly.

"Konichiwa," Akane bowed to Freddie. "I am Akane Fujimura, it's nice to meet you."

"Hi!" Freddie replied in a squeaky voice before clearing his throat. "Erm... Hi, I'm Fredward Benson."

"I'm the tech producer for my sister and Yuki's web show." Akane continued.

"Uh... I-I-It's nice to meet you..." Freddie smiled bashfully. "I'm the Tech Producer for iCarly."

"Oh, we're both tech experts!" Akane beamed. "Maybe we'll have so much to talk about, you seem like a nice boy."

"Y-Y-Y-Yeah, we do." Freddie replied shyly.

"Thanks," Carly smiled to the company. "Come on in."

Kyoko and Yuki smiled as they came into the room to meet their competition from America.

"I'm Carly, this is Freddie and Sam." Carly introduced.

"Oh, of course." Kyoko smiled.

"We love your web show." Yuki added.

"Hey, we love yours too." Carly smiled.

"Yeah." Freddie agreed.

"It's awesome." Sam added.

Spencer soon came over to meet Kyoko, Yuki, and Akane. 

"Oh, and this is my brother, Spencer." Carly introduced. 

"I ate soap." Spencer smiled awkwardly.

"And this is Sam's cousin Sky, and her friend, Sammy." Carly concluded.

"Hi, there." Sammy waved.

Sky looked over at the web shows and the tech producer, and had a bad feeling about them, but gave them a smile. "Hi, there, it's nice to meet you." she soon finally said to the company.

"You guys have a pet?" Akane asked as she looked over.

"What?" Sammy asked before looking over. "Oh, that's Podunk, Sky just adopted him."

"If she's not keeping him, I'm eating him." Sam smirked.

"Sam, you're not allowed to eat the possum." Carly warned.

"Aw, come on, Babe." Sam begged.

"No, Sam." Carly said.

"Oh, you two are together?" Akane asked Carly and Sam.

"Yeah." Carly replied.

"You got a problem with that?" Sam warned as her eyes turned beady red.

"Down, girl." Carly told Sam.

"I don't think I've met a same sex couple in person before." Akane commented.

"If you have a problem with this, I'll--" Sam glared.

"Sam, down, girl." Carly told her girlfriend.

"I'm just curious, that's all," Akane replied. "Your business is your business, though I think I'd like to find a nice boy to go out with, but good luck to you and your futures."

"Well, thank you for accepting us, and we just woke up." Carly said.

"At 3:00 in the afternoon?" Yuki asked curiously.

"We slept through breakfast and lunch?!" Sam complained. 

Carly shushed and soothed Sam before giving her a Fat Cake to calm her down.

"FAT CAKE!" Sam grinned and soon ate it like a wild animal.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" Sammy asked.

"Well, we found out that you were staying at this hotel." Kyoko began.

"And we wanted to welcome you to Tokyo." Yuki added.

"Please accept this expensive gift basket." Akane concluded.

"Cool!" Carly smiled and accepted the basket. "Thanks."

"So, your trip here was good?" Yuki asked.

"Yeah, but the plane ride was pretty insane." Carly replied.

"We had to jump out." Sam added.

"You jumped out of your airplane?" Kyoko asked.

"Some jumped," Freddie said before glaring at Sam. "Some were pushed."

"Aw, that's not fair..." Akane soothed as she gently stroked Freddie's head. "If I knew you had gotten hurt, I would've taken good care of you."

"We know it sounds weird, cuz, well, it was weird..." Carly told them all. "But we're fine."

"Our luggage fell to its death." Sam added.

"Drowned in a lake." Sammy added.

"I thought the soap was candy." Spencer frowned.

"Well, if some of your luggage has drowned as you say..." Kyoko began.

"Would you like us to take you shopping?" Yuki concluded as a suggestion.

"Shopping?" Carly smiled.

"Do we have time?" Freddie asked.

"Oh, yes," Akane bowed. "The iWeb Awards don't start for another five hours."

"Plenty of time." Yuki added.

"Freddie, look at this rope that the wonderful hotel gives you." Mrs. Benson smiled as she came into the room.

"Uh, Mrs. Benson?" Sky called.

"Oh, well, hello," Mrs. Benson smiled as she turned around and smiled to the Japanese web show stars. "Could we get some fresh towels and unscented toilet paper?"

Yuki, Kyoko, and Akane looked to each other in discomfort.

"Uh, Mrs. Benson, they don't work here." Sammy told the woman.

"They have a web show that got nominated for an iWeb Award." Freddie added.

"It's nice to meet you." Kyoko said as she shook hands with the American woman.

Yuki and Akane also shook her hand.

"They want to take us shopping." Carly told the woman.

"Ooh!" Mrs. Benson beamed. "I'd like to go shopping."

"Oh, well, we would love for you to join us." Yuki replied.

"But for the grown-ups, Yuki and I have arranged traditional Japanese seaweed massages." Kyoko added.

"And would one of you girls like to join the grown-ups?" Akane asked Sky and Sammy since they were older teenagers.

"I will," Sammy decided. "I've never had a Japanese seaweed massage."

"Massages, huh?" Spencer asked.

"I could use a good remedy." Mrs. Benson sighed.

"Here," Yuki said as he handed them all papers from the spa. "Our cousins work at the spa just down the street. You will have a wonderful massage there."

"Would you like to come shopping with us?" Kyoko asked Sky.

"Oh, no, thank you, I'll just explore around Tokyo." Sky replied.

"How about you guys?" Akane smiled to the others.

"Sure," Carly smiled back. "Just give us a little time to shower and get dressed?"

"Of course." Yuki nodded.

"Could you do me a favor and take Podunk with you?" Sky whispered to the nice McAuley twin.

"Sure, but what about you?" Sammy replied.

"There's something about those three I don't like," Sky said quietly. "I'm going to search anything about them. Besides, I don't want the little guy to get hurt."

"Why not?" Sammy asked Sky as she took Podunk as he was still asleep in her hands. "They seem so nice."

"I dunno," Sky replied. "You know how strong my instincts are with my wolf blood."

Sammy silently nodded. "You're right, just be careful."

"You guys too." Sky nodded back.

"Now, Freddie, make sure you put on a pair of anti-bacterial underpants." Mrs. Benson told her son.

"Mom!" Freddie complained.

Akane giggled to that.

Everyone took and a shower and got dressed then headed out the door, minus Sky who was now all by herself. "There's just something about those three that I don't like." she said to herself.


	7. Chapter 7

A certain Japanese girl was in a garden with her grandmother, they smiled to each other as they were planting beautiful flowers together to sell while the girl's battle monster watched them. 

"Oh, hello there... Uh, I mean, Konichiwa..." Sky smiled sheepishly.

"I speak English..." Hokamura told Sky. "A little... Would you like to buy some of Sobo's Hydrangea plants?"

"No, thank you, but I might buy some later on, see you later." Sky replied.

"All right, they'll be planted soon." Hokamura smiled.

"Hey, aren't you that girl who used to own Ling-Ling?" Sky asked.

"Yes," Hokamura bowed her head. "I miss him very much, but since I saw him so happy with Mike Mazinsky and her family, I decided to let him stay with them from now on while I take care of my new battle monster: Ni-Pul."

"Aw, she's adorable," Sky smiled. "May I pet her?"

"Sure, she won't hurt you unless I say." Hokamura allowed.

"Hi there, Ni-Pul..." Sky smiled as she pet the battle monster.'

"Oh, that feel so good..." Ni-Pul purred like a cat.

"So, you know Mike Mazinsky?" Hokamura asked Sky.

"Yes, she's my cousin." Sky nodded.

"I see..." Hokamura replied. "I was saddened when she left with her family after they visited Ame, Yuki, and Hana, but she promised to visit soon. I have to say, Mike Mazinsky is a very interesting person, at least she is nicer than Gash who used to raise Ling-Ling and kidnapped him from me."

"You should come and visit her sometime," Sky suggested. "Well, I better get going; it was nice meeting you."

"You too, come back soon, all right?" Hokamura replied.

"I will!" Sky told her on the way off.

"She was very nice." Ni-Pul said to Hokamura.

"Yes, she was." Hokamura agreed with her battle monster.

"How am I going to find out more information about them?" Sky asked herself as she turned to go into an alley and sat down. 

The citizens of Tokyo wandered about without any trouble as they were often happy. The cast of a popular TV show known as Kappa Mikey were hanging out together as they were off set for right now. When they walked off, the blue-haired girl stopped and looked to see Sky in distress while the others went off without her.

"Oh, that poor girl looks like she needs help..." Mitsuki said to herself.

"What are you talking about?" Lily asked her.

"Over there." Mitsuki pointed out.

Everyone looked over at the alley and saw nothing.

"I don't see anything." Mikey stated.

"But I saw someone over there." Mitsuki told the others.

"Do you have a new imaginary friend, Mitsuki?" Gonard smiled. "I had one once..." he then pouted. "He stole all my sandwiches when I was sleeping!"

"Uh, excuse me?" Sky called to them.

Everyone yelped and saw the girl right behind them.

"You scared us!" Mikey glared.

"Please don't do that." Guano shivered as, of course, he was the most scared of that. 

"What can we do for you?" Mitsuki asked Sky as she felt like the girl needed some help.

"Actually, maybe you can help me," Sky said. "I'm looking to find out more information on Kyoko, Yuki, and Akane."

"Kyoko and Akane Fujimura and Yuki Matsubara?" Lily asked.

"You know them?" Sky asked back.

"Of course!" Lily beamed. "Japan's biggest stars... Next to maybe me."

"I thought Mikey starred in your show?" Sky pointed out.

"That's what he thinks..." Lily muttered in deadpan while Mikey smirked to her, trying to flirt with her, but it would never happen between them.

"Great, so, could you give me more information about them?" Sky asked.

"Sure, I'm their biggest fan!" Lily beamed.

"Would you like to come to LilyMu Studios?" Mitsuki invited. "You can be our guest, Ozu won't mind as long as you don't break anything."

"Sure, I'd love to." Sky accepted.

"Come on then!" Gonard beamed.

At LilyMu Studios...

Lily and Mitsuki brought Sky into their room where they stayed when not working on the show.

"Here, you can use our laptop." Mitsuki offered.

"Just don't mess it up, girl." Lily warned.

"Wow, she seems so much nicer on the show." Sky said about Lily.

"Isn't she just wonderful?" Mikey smirked towards the blonde girl.

"Umm... I don't know..." Sky muttered.

"Here you go, Sky." Mitsuki said.

"Thanks, Mitsuki," Sky smiled as she then looked up information on Kyoko, Yuki, and Akane before finding files and gasped. "Oh, no!"

"What is it?" Mikey asked the black-haired girl.

"You guys won't believe this." Sky frowned.

"Aw, how bad can it be?" Guano asked before shivering. "It can't be worse than getting fired from Ozu..."

"Kyoko and Yuki aren't what they appear to be," Sky said as she then got up from her seat. "I gotta save Carly, Sam, and Freddie. Thank you for letting me use your laptop, I gotta go!"

"Oh, okay..." Mitsuki blinked.

"I'll see you guys later!" Sky called out as she left the studios.

"She was pretty..." Gonard chuckled bashfully. "Do you think she likes sandwiches?"

Everyone else just rolled their eyes to him.

"I gotta do something, but what?" Sky asked herself as she soon went into an alley to make sure that no one would watch her, then dropped her backpack, the zipper was zipped down and it opened up to show the superhero costume that Sammy gave he earlier. "Should I...?" The athlete girl asked herself. "I mean... I don't know... I can't let Carly, Sam, and Freddie down, but if I don't do something, they might be in serious danger..." Sky bit her lip on what to do and fiddled her necklace. After a few minutes of deciding, she narrowed her eyes and had a serious look on her face.

Carly, Sam, and Freddie smiled as they joined Kyoko and Yuki in the shopping. Carly, Sam, Freddie, and Akane sat in the back while Kyoko and Yuki sat in the front and Yuki was driving. 

"Ladies first." Freddie said as he gestured for Akane to go inside before him.

"What a gentleman." Akane approved.

Freddie smiled to her as he watched as she went inside of the car.

"Thanks, Fredward." Sam muttered.

"Sam, you're not a lady the last time I checked." Freddie said.

"Oh, so you wanna go first since you're one?" Sam smirked.

Freddie soon groaned to that.

"After you, my princess." Sam said to Carly.

"Why thank you, Prince Charming." Carly replied.

Sam smirked to Freddie who just rolled his eyes. Akane and Freddie sat together while Carly and Sam in their own spot together. Yuki drove off as Carly, Sam, and Freddie looked around in Tokyo, Japan. It was very nice and big.

"So, are you nervous about the competition tonight?" Kyoko asked the American guests.

"Sure, a little bit..." Freddie said with a small smile as he glanced to Akane.

"Why?" Sam smirked. "Don't you feel a little more confident wearing your anti-bacterial underpants?"

"At least my underwear doesn't have 'I Heart Las Vegas' written across the butt." Freddie retorted.

"You looked in my suitcase?!" Sam glared.

"I did not!" Freddie glared back.

"LIAR!" Sam growled like a wolf as her eyes turned beady red.

Kyoko and Yuki seemed to smirk at the arguing.

"Hey!" Carly told her best friends. "There's nothing wrong with wearing underwear that fights bacteria!"

"Yeah." Freddie glared.

"Or that was purchased at a casino." Carly continued.

"Yeah!" Sam scoffed.

"You guys are funny." Akane giggled.

"Just like in iCarly." Kyoko agreed.

"Well, thank you," Carly smiled. "Your guys's show is funny too."

"Thank you." Kyoko and Yuki smiled back.

Freddie took out his video camera to film out the window.

"Nice camera," Akane smiled. "I got a model like that for my birthday last year."

"Really?" Freddie smiled back. "That's so awesome!"

"Aw, who brought his little junior camcorder?" Sam mocked.

"It happens to shoot in high-def." Freddie retorted.

"He told you." Carly smirked to Sam.

"Yuki, weren't we supposed to turn left back there?" Kyoko asked her co-star.

"Hai, I know where I'm going." Yuki told her.

"But I think we passed the turn." Kyoko replied.

"I'm driving, okay?!"

"Don't be obnoxious!"

The two soon argued in Japanese and Akane covered her ears.

"Um, are you okay?" Freddie asked Akane.

"I don't like them fighting all the time." Akane frowned as she soon hugged Freddie for comfort.

"Oh, I'm so sorry..." Freddie frowned before comforting her. "It's okay..."

"Thank you, Freddie," Akane said, feeling a little bit better now. "You're really a good guy, and you're cute."

Freddie blushed while Carly and Sam just smirked, maybe he did find his true love. 

Meanwhile, Spencer, Mrs. Benson, Sammy, and Podunk were at the Spa, getting their seaweed wraps.

"And this is real seaweed?" Sammy asked the masseuses.

"Wow, I feel like a gigantic spicy tuna roll." Mrs. Benson smiled in excitement.

The masseuses were not pleased by her remark.

Podunk licked some of the seaweed. "That's as good as chicken!"

"So, you're both cousins to Kyoko, Akane, and Yuki?" Sammy asked the masseuses.

"Yes." One masseuse replied.

"My Freddie is very excited to be competing against them in the iWeb Awards." Mrs. Benson beamed.

"So is my sister," Spencer added. "You've ever seen iCarly?"

"No." The other masseuse replied.

The masseuses then nodded to each other once they were done wrapping up Sammy, Mrs. Benson, and Spencer.

"There, you are wrapped." The other masseuse told the three.

"Cool, so, now what?" Sammy asked.

"Now, we go to see a movie." One masseuse replied as he took some clothes.

"A movie?" Spencer asked.

"Then maybe go for some Italian food." The other masseuse smirked as he took out his phone.

"Perhaps some Eggplant Parmesan." The first masseuse suggested as the other one nodded in agreement.

"Wait, we don't understand." Mrs. Benson said to them.

"You will soon." The first masseuse replied.

"When are you going to unwrap us?" Spencer asked the men.

"When the iWeb Awards are over after Kyoko and Yuki have won." The other masseuse stated.

"What?" Sammy asked. "You guys are kidding, right?"

The first masseuse soon grabbed Podunk and put him into a cage.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" Podunk struggled. "Let me out!"

"We've got a special place just for you~" The other masseuse gave an evil smirk.

"Hey, let me out of here, what're you gonna do to me?!" Podunk glared at the masseuses.

"Let's just say you'll be going to Korea." The other masseuse laughed.

"Oh, no, not there, anyone, help!" Podunk cried out.

"Don't worry, we'll save you, possi!" Spencer proclaimed.

"But you are kidding, right?!" Mrs. Benson cried out to the masseuses as they soon left.

"They're not kidding." Sammy mumbled.

"We've been set up!" Mrs. Benson cried out.

"Yeah, I don't think that these Kyoko, Akane, and Yuki kids aren't as nice as they seem." Spencer replied.

"The children!" Mrs. Benson panicked. "We have to warn them!"

'This looks like a job for Supergirl.' Sammy thought to herself.

"Relax, this is seaweed, how strong can it be?" Spencer told Mrs. Benson before struggling to get out.

"Come on, Spencer, fight it!" Mrs. Benson coached him.

Spencer tried to get out of the seaweed, but fell to the ground after he flipped over the bed.

"Spencer?" Mrs. Benson asked worriedly.

"Seaweed can be very strong." Spencer commented.

Sammy soon took a stretch and was able to break out of the seaweed before standing straight and tall. Spencer and Mrs. Benson looked over and their eyes widened in shock.

"H-H-How?!" Spencer stuttered.

"I work out a lot," Sammy replied. "I'll be right back; I'm going to see if I can find someone."

"Do hurry." Mrs. Benson told her.

Sammy soon ran off, and she soon flew in as Supergirl. "What seems to be the trouble, folks?"

"Supergirl?!" Spencer and Mrs. Benson asked in shock.

"Oh, my God, is it really her?!" Spencer asked.

"But I thought that she retired a few years ago?" Mrs. Benson added.

"This is the new Supergirl." Spencer told Mrs. Benson.

"Allow me to save the day and you kind citizens." Supergirl smiled to the woman and young adult man.

"Oh, thank you, thank you, thank you." Mrs. Benson smiled back in relief.

Supergirl then broke the seaweed super easily.

"Ah, much better." Spencer smiled.

"Wait a minute... That possum..." Mrs. Benson said. "They took him... You gotta go save him while we get dressed!"

"Don't worry, those masseurs will pay for their misdeeds." Supergirl promised, she then used her X-Ray vision and spotted the masseuses putting Podunk into their car and got in to drive off with him.

Podunk shook against the bars in his cage as the masseurs drove off together with wicked laughter. Supergirl flew off to save the possum, following after the car.


End file.
